


Glavenus's Undertale  Brain Dump

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underswap, Determination, F/F, Fem!Frisk, Fluff, Genocide Route, In-Universe Tabletop RPG, In-Universe XCOM 2, Lewff, Multiversal - Freeform, My First Smut, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Soft Chara, Spoilers, selfcest, slight crossover elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A dump for Undertale things. Chapters will sometimes be linked.A pseudo gift to Omoni, as it will contain all work of mine that they can understand 100%Well, the above isn't quite true anymore, but hey, I'm still counting it as a gift.





	1. Night (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Without shame.  
> Or regret.

It was a dark night, around 10 PM or so. Within a humble home slept a fish monster and a lizard monster.

The two's snores combined to create a slow melody. However, this was soon shattered by discordant, horrified mutterings from Undyne.

"Alphy? Alphy! Where are- No..."

Alphys was soon stirred awake by this, and turned to face Undyne.

"It's okay, U-undyne. I'm here, l-love."

The fish's eye snapped open.

"Thank fucking god. I thought I had lost you!"

"Nightmare?"

"Yep."

As it turned out, Undyne had a nightmare about the media leaking the details of Alphys's research before she was ready to reveal it to the public. The lizard had apparently hung herself after witnessing a crowd of humans and monsters viciously condemning her and Undyne. She chose the grave over the thought of facing a bitter past dredged to the present prematurely, or the thought of Undyne suffering because of her. Undyne was apparently ready to impale herself in front of the crowd before she heard Alphys's voice.

"Now that I know you're still here, Alphy, I want-"

"Me?"

Undyne stopped cold, only for said cold to be replaced by searing heat. Alphys was rarely proactive, especially not in regards to intimacy. The sight before Undyne was both strange and alluring to her, but mostly the latter.

Rather than respond with words, Undyne grabbed Alphys's cheeks and kissed her, hard. Soon after, she muttered "Yes." into the lizard's lips, both as an answer to the question and as a response to the fervor with which the kiss was returned. They remained like this briefly, before Undyne broke the kiss to adjust Alphys's position. She was now lying with her head at the end of the bed.

Undyne kissed Alphys's neck, and was hastily rewarded with a shudder. It was soon followed by 3 scaly, blue fingers breaching Alphys's walls. The resulting cry of Undyne's name was music to the fish's ears, and she eagerly continued, cherishing every squeak, moan, and squeaking moan to come from her golden lover.

As time passed, Alphys soon became close, moaning loudly as Undyne's fingers almost drilled into her, soon gracing her sweet spot. Undyne brought her head up to kiss Alphys on the lips, keeping her head in place with her free hand. Alphys moaned against the kiss as she soon came, her squirming escalating into thrashing for a moment.

Undyne got off of the bed and crept out of sight, unnoticed by Alphys due to the pleasure dominating the lizard's every sense.

Now, Undyne had a liking of leaping into Alphys's lap when she least expects it. And now, it was time to apply that... Differently. So, the fish leapt up and sat.

On Alphys's face.

The lizard gasped in response, but soon understood what Undyne wanted, and went to work, her long tongue snaking deep into Undyne. The fish's hands went for Alphys's back, fingers digging in as she moaned. Without warning, Alphys changed pace, tongue lashing forward and backwards rapidly.

"Holy f-fuck, Alphy, don't even think about stopping!"

Alphys responded with the closest thing to a nod she could manage in her position, and kept going, tongue swirling within Undyne.

Soon, with one final thrust of Alphys's tongue, Undyne came with a roar. Alphys cupped her lips around Undyne's vaginal lips, drinking her essence as if it was water in a desert.

With all said and done, the couple was soon back to sleep, and this sleep would go with peace uninterrupted.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wants to teach Frisk a lesson about consequences. Well, at least there's no monster dust involved.

Monsterkind was on the surface. Intergration was running smoothly. Everything was fine.

Well, except one thing. Chara has Frisk's soul, and can hijack Frisk's body whenever. BUT, what do they do with this?

**********

It was the dark of night. Everyone was asleep (and living under the same roof, at least temporarily). However, Frisk, or rather, Chara, soon awoke. They silently crept to Sans's room, and entered.

Sans immediately knew something was off, and rose with a jump to meet Chara, eyes pitch black.

**"YOU."**

"Now, now, Sans, who ever said I was here to kill? Take a closer look, I'm not even armed!"

Sure enough, Chara had nothing but Frisk's pajamas on their person.

"Then what ARE you planning?" Sans's eyes remained dark.

"I want to teach Frisk a lesson on consequences, since their morbid curiosity was what snowballed into genocide. And all I'll need is a vandalized photo, some non-monster dust, and spare clothing from you and everyone else here."

"How do I know that I'm not being tricked?"

"Look, watching the same monsters I remorselessly killed be so kind towards Frisk and each other kind of makes me regret what I did. And besides, if I tried to kill you all again, you'd fight me as a group, and I'd be hopeless."

"ok." The light returned to Sans's eyes. "so everyone is going to be in on this except frisk?"

"Yep."

Chara and the whole situation were soon explained to everyone. Even with the somewhat harrowing news their own child technically murdered them, Asgore and Toriel were beyond glad to see Chara again. Next came the plan for Frisk's "lesson". The photo of the group had the monsters' faces x'd out in red ink, there was a pile of ordinary dust in each of the monsers' rooms, with false signs of struggle in Sans's and Undyne's, and there was a dress on Toriel's floor, a scarf on Papyrus's, an eyepatch on Undyne's, a pair of glasses on Alphys's, a sweater on Sans's, and a cape on Asgore's. Finally, all the monsters waited in the basement, with a recording of Chara giggling maniacally and a note written by Chara explaining it all.

Soon, Frisk awoke, and began making their way around. While it pained the monsters to listen to Frisk's cries and sobs of escalating despair, they were able to hold on. Eventually, after Frisk had cried the name of each monster, the recording of Chara giggling was played. Frisk was in the basement in no time.

The note sat out on a chair in the middle of the room, and when Frisk approached it, the lights came on to reveal the monsters, fine and well. Needless to say, Frisk was soon sobbing in Toriel's embrace.

The note from Chara was this.

 

Your actions have consequences, Frisk.

But who ever said it had to be death?

I won't steal your body again, unless I think I need to to save you.

Now that you know I won't ruin this happy ending, there's only one thing to do.

And we both know it involves a certain flower.

-Chara


	3. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A followup to Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's speech is underlined.

"Are you sure about this, my child?"

Toriel was rather unsure about Frisk's idea to bring Flowey up to the surface.

"Yes, mom. They probably won't have much kill in them. Also..."

Frisk's eyes shifted from brown to red.

There's something else about him. But I don't want to tell you yet.

"Would you want someone to take you to the mountain?"

I'll walk there.

The walk was quiet and uneventful. Soon, Frisk walked up to a bed of golden flowers, one of which had a face.

"What do you want, brat?"

Hello, Asriel.

"CHARA? Wait, if you're in Frisk's body, does that mean..." A devious grin sprawled across the flower's face.

No. I didn't kill anyone.

**MOTHERFUCKER!**

The child's eyes shifted from red to brown. "Well, I DID flirt with Toriel early on..."

Flowey retched violently. "In that regard, please tell me that ol' smiley trashbag didn't hook up with mom like he did a few resets ago."

"He didn't. Mom seems to be content on her own for now."

"So there IS a slight chance of there being a higher power."

Come on, now. We'll make you whole again.

"Oh SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE. Gonna have that royal fuckup of a scientist try to do something?"

Most likely.

"Can I slap, if not kill her if she makes another soulless abomination trying?"

"I'll probably just reset, Flowey."

"Neither of you are any fun."

With Flowey in a pot, Frisk walked back to her home.

"T-the best starting p-point would be using a h-human soul."

"But how will we get one?"

"I g-guess we'll need a d-donor. And w-with what discrimination is still abound, t-that'll be hard, to s-say the least."

"We'll find a way. We're determined to get Asriel back."


	4. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys gets irritated playing XCOM 2 (I'm not sorry) and ends up attracting Undyne's attention.  
> Fluff ensues.  
> Partially based on some recent gameplay experiences I had with XCOM 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up the XCOM 2 stuff if you need to. Also, I do recommend that game, as it is awesome.

Within a humble apartment within Ebott City, a stout, yellow lizard monster sat in front of a computer, eyes affixed on the screen.

In most cases, this would be due to the fact that Alphys was watching anime, perhaps rewatching Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie for the 12th time or so. But this time, she was playing a game a human friend of hers had recommended for its difficulty and replayability.

A game called XCOM 2.

Alphys was quite tense then. She was on a particularly difficult retaliation mission. Her soldiers had already been wounded a fair bit, but no one had died, thankfully. She was particularly thankful that her main Ranger soldier was alive.

This was because said ranger was customized to resemble Undyne.

She was down to the last enemy, a paltry ADVENT trooper. Alphys had Undyne run up and slice it in two with her sword.

The trooper crumpled to the floor, dead.

However, Alphys forgot about the thing that happens when you (seemingly) clear out all enemies in a retaliation mission.

The Faceless.

As two civilians revealed themselves to be 1-story tall, seemingly-melting abominations, Alphys noticed that the first one was a fair distance to her squad.

The other, however...

When the alien turn started, and the two faceless got to move, the second one ran up to the wounded Undyne, rose its claws to the air, and ended her life in a single swing.

Seeing the human, digital rendition of her wife die seemed to of set off all the pent up stress in Alphys's system, so she cried out while slamming her claws to her desk in frustration.

"NO!"

As Alphys calmed down from her bout of anger, she could hear loud footsteps coming from the bedroom.

"Alphy! What's... wrong?"

Undyne's tone changed from panicked to confused as she saw Alphys sitting in front of the computer. Alphys's cry must of caught her attention.

"Did you die in your game?"

"No, y-you did."

"Wait, what?"

"You can c-customize your soldiers heavily, s-so I made one look like y-you... and y-you died..."

Undyne chuckled over the whole situation. "What killed me?"

Alphys pointed at the faceless on the screen.

"Kill that ugly asshole for me, will you?"

"W-well actually, I can just r-reset."

Alphys loaded a previous autosave, and replayed the turn, getting back to the point where it was Undyne and the trooper.

"If I s-shoot them instead, y-you'll live."

"Well, DO IT!"

"It's only a 40% c-chance to hit, bu-"

Undyne pressed down the 1 key to make her digital self fire, cutting Alphys off.

The trooper's corpse, through the power of ragdoll physics, was blasted back a good 12 feet from the cover it was hiding behind.

"HELL YEAH!"

Alphys chuckled this time, blushing at her wife's enthusiasm.

Soon, the faceless revealed themselves.

"KICK THEIR UGLY ALIEN ASSES, ALPHY!" Undyne roared, hooking her arm around Alphys's shoulder and pulling her close.

Alphys outright laughed at this point, and Undyne, unable to resist how adorable she found her wife's laugh, kissed her soon after.

The mission proved to be a success, and no soldiers were lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mainly spawned from a desire I've had to do an XCOM/UT fic. However, the idea's been on hold due to me flip-flopping between various different methods of executing the concept (Enemy Unknown/Within timeline or 2 timeline? Does an soldier or alien fall down? Does the invasion begin after monsterkind's return to the surface, or does monsterkind exit the underground to an Earth under siege?) and a fear of backlash for crossing something over with one of the stock "cancer" fandoms.


	5. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human video game is found in the garbage dump by Alphys and Undyne, and they both enjoy it. Then, in monsterkind's darkest hour, the humble game provides inspiration for something magnificent.

One day, Alphys and Undyne were hanging out in the garbage dump, and were sifting through the trash to see if they could find anything.

"Y-you find anything, Undyne?"

"No-WAIT! I think I found a swo-GOD DAMN IT, IT'S FUCKING BROKEN!"

"C-calm down, Undyne... I think I could f-fix it..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Undyne suddenly leapt over to Alphys and pulled her into a powerful hug. Alphys squeaked and went beet red as Undyne pressed Alphys's back tight against her own chest.

"HELL YES!"

After a few seconds, Undyne put Alphys down so both could continue searching. Eventually, Alphys found something.

"Whaddya find, Al?"

"It seems like a v-video game."

"What's it called?"

"Starcraft."

"Sounds cool! Let's go back to your lab and see if it still works!"

"S-sure..."

The two scaly women were off.

**********

The game was still working, and Alphys was almost instantly enthralled. She was already theorizing ways to recreate the amazing technology within the game, both from the "Terran" race and the "Protoss" race. Alphys even began to vaguely theorize mechanical versions of the beastial "Zerg" race. All this was on top of the fact that she enjoyed the game's strategic nature. Undyne, while not as much of a fan of the strategic gameplay as Alphys, loved the Protoss. She wanted to find a way to conjure her spears in such a way so that she could wield them like a Zealot's arm-blades, and even considered adapting "My Life for Asgore!" as a new battlecry.

Regardless, sessions of the game soon weaved in with the anime binges that regularly filled the pair's time together. And of all the amazing technology from the game Alphys liked, there was one Protoss unit that particularly caught her attention.

The Dragoon.

The Dragoon was a quadrupedal walker, operated by a severely wounded warrior, so that the warrior's wounds did not keep them from battle.

Little did she know, her love for that particular machine would become immensely useful.

**********

Alphys sat in her lab, staring at her camera system, horrified.

A dust-crazed human was carving a path of destruction through the Underground.

Not a single creature in their path was spared. Not even Papyrus, who refused to attack the human, hoping to win them over with compassion.

Actually, those who weren't in the human's path died too, as they were hunted down.

Alphys's phone began to vibrate as the human was slaughtering their way through Waterfall, breaking her out of her terrified trance. She hastily answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Alphys! I'm going to stop this human!"

"N-no! P-please! What if y-you-"

"MY LIFE FOR ASGORE!"

"O-okay..."

"Trust me, Alphy. I don't plan on dying."

"B-bye..."

Undyne hung up. While Alphys did briefly blush from the nickname, her fear soon returned. But, rather than continuing watching the cameras, she descended into the True Lab to begin working on a new creation that she had been lightly working on over the past few months.

A Dragoon.

**********

When Undyne finally confronted the human, she had taken a blow that was meant for a child. A blow that seemed to have killed her instantly.

SEEMED to.

Her body reformed, taking a new, far more menacing appearance. A feat that had Alphys amazed, as she had returned to watching the cameras.

Undyne now fought like a raging typhoon, actually managing to land numerous, grievous-looking hits on the human. However, Alphys knew that Undyne was losing, so she called Sans and told him to come over to her lab.

Sans arrived startlingly fast, with his brother's scarf around his neck. Alphys cried a little at the sight, but knew there were more important things to discuss.

"whaddya want, doc?"

"W-when U-undyne starts dying for r-real, I need y-you to go down there and d-distract the human."

"k."

Sans sat down to watch the cameras, as did Alphys.

"so, what's your plan?"

"Well..."

**********

About 45 minutes later, Undyne began to look weary of her battle, prompting Alphys to leave her lab for Waterfall.

"so soon doc?"

"I n-need a bit of a h-head start. You s-stay until the f-fatal blow."

"gotcha."

Soon enough, what seemed like a fatal blow was struck on Undyne. As she began to speak her last words, Sans suddenly teleported in behind the human, catching their attention. The skeleton goaded them into attacking, and dodged. With this tactic, Sans lured the human away from Undyne, allowing Alphys to come in.

"Alphys...?" Undyne's voice was uncharacteristically slow.

"P-please, just h-hang on, I can s-save you."

"P-please, Alphys..."

Undyne was slowly melting, in a way that reminded Alphys of the Amalgamates. However, her newfound... determination to see her plan through stopped her from panicking as she helped Undyne to her lab.

**********

Undyne lost consciousness about halfway to the lab, and woke up sealed within a large tube of sorts filled with a strange, blue liquid. She could still breathe, though.

"Alphys... what's going on?"

"Y-you're safe. T-the liquid is keeping you alive. B-but, I have something else."

Alphys began to fiddle with a controller of sorts, pressing numerous buttons. Soon, a golden, quadrupedal walker was moved in on a platform, and lowered in front of Undyne's tube.

Undyne recognized the walker, and smirked.

Soon, Alphys began to operate machinery to move Undyne's tube into the Dragoon, hooking the two up.

"Try to c-control the Dragoon."

Undyne did as Alphys said, and she found that she only had to think for the Dragoon to move where she wanted it to. With a bit more focus, she made it attack. The Dragoon fired a massive spear forward, which ended up blowing a gaping hole in the front of Alphys's lab, one that seemed large enough for the Dragoon to walk through.

"FUHUAHAHAHA! I mean... sorry..."

"Least of our worries..." Alphys replied in a pained tone.

"So, do you think I'm gonna be in this thing forever?"

"I h-hope to find a w-way to heal y-you, but you may be a d-dragoon forever..."

"Ah, whatever! Better than death!"

Alphys chuckled hollowly.

"Anyway, I think that human was heading for New Home."

Undyne promptly began her march.

**********

The human now stood in the Judgement Hall, staring down Sans. Sans himself was ready to fight, at long last.

**d o y o u w a n t t o h a v e a -**

Sans was suddenly cut off by the sound of ominous metallic steps, closing in. The human was similarly shocked. Before the pair's attention could return to each other, the Dragoon barged through the doorway, taking a part of the wall out as it entered.

"so, this was alphys's plan?"

"What?" the human yelled out in shock, turning to face Sans, only to find him gone. The human promptly faced the Dragoon again.

A large tube lowered itself closer to the ground between the legs, so that the human could see exactly who was operating the machine.

Before the human could say or do anything, Undyne, in a harsh, guttural growl, said a single sentence.

"I have returned."

The human stood shocked, like a deer in headlights, as Undyne fired the Dragoon.

That single shot was enough to coat the golden walls of the Judgement Hall in the human's spattered remains. 

 

 

 


	6. One in the Same (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys successfully activates a machine that introduces her to a version of herself from another universe. However, what happens afterwards proves to be... strange.

Within the depths of her lab, Dr. Alphys fiddled with a series of switches upon a large machine.

Alphys internally marveled at the fact she was even able to finish it. Within the final week of the machine's creation, she entered the early stages of her heat cycle, clouding her thoughts with lustful fantasies and an urge to touch herself. The vast majority of the fantasies involved Undyne, and the few others involved Asgore. However, as her cycles started out slowly, it was only a minor obstacle.

When she was done flipping switches, Alphys pulled a large lever to activate her creation. In this moment, more than any other, she felt like a mad scientist. Enjoyably so.

Soon, energy began to spike within the room, the lights flickering. Alphys backed off and watched her machine in a combination of anticipation and fear. The machine began to radiate an intense glow, intense enough that Alphys had to avert her eyes. Eventually, the glow ceased, and a crackling sound came from the machine. Alphys looked back at it, and saw that her machine had succeeded.

Before her stood a monster that resembled herself, a lizard-like humanoid with yellow scales, ridges on the back of their head, and a tail. They actually seemed to have breasts, too, presumably meaning they were female. The monster, unlike Alphys, was tall, about as tall as Undyne. She was also wearing a black tank top and jeans, and was scarred in several places, with her left eye being notably scarred shut. Regardless, the monster bore a distinct resemblance to Alphys, so Alphys had every reason to believe that the being before her was what she sought to see.

A version of herself from an alternate universe.

The taller Alphys began to look around in shock, and quickly turned to the shorter lizard, glaring.

"Who are you, and where the hell am I?" Her voice was a roar.

"W-well..." Alphys started, already afraid of her counterpart. "I b-built a machine to teleport i-in beings from p-parallel universes, and it b-brought in y-you, and since w-we look similar, I think y-you might be m-me, but from another u-universe."

"Is your name Alphys, punk?" The larger monster asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"Y-yes."

"Then I think that your whole "Alternate Self" thing is right. My name's Alphys, too. So, uh, hello, me."

"H-hi. Please, f-follow me, we should find a place to s-sit."

Alphys led her taller counterpart up out of the lab. (the particular part the machine was in was disconnected from where the Amalgamates lived.) Once the pair were out, they both grabbed chairs and sat down.

"You kinda remind me of Undyne, little me. Wait, actually, do you know an Undyne?"

"Y-yeah. She's Captain of the Royal Guard."

"The one I know is Royal Scientist, and I'm Captain back home. Wait, is your Undyne also a soul-scorchingly hot red-headed fish lady?"

"Y-yes."

"GWAHAHAHAHA! I'm just gonna guess that you're Royal Scientist here, and that our universes are... Swaps of each other, or something. WAIT! Don't tell me, you know a skeleton aspiring for royal guardship named Papyrus and a lazy sentry named Sans, don't you?"

"E-everything you said is true!" Alphys blurted out fast, voice swelling with excitement.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! Guess we know the exact link between our universes! Now that that's done, Whaddya say we hang out? I ain't got anything pressing back at home today, and this isn't a chance I want to ditch."

"N-nobody's supposed to be coming to m-me, either."

"Well? The HELL are we waiting for?"

The two lizards promptly sat down to watch some anime.

Around 3 hours later, the smaller Alphys was in the restroom, while the larger Alphys sat idle, not wanting to start the next episode without her other self. However, the larger Alphys soon felt a need to go to the restroom as well, and went to wait just outside it. After a bit, the larger lizard started to pound on the door lightly.

 "Couldja hurry up, Nerd? I gotta go, too!"

The only reply she got was a moan.

"The hell are you doing in there?"

"OH!" The nerdy Alphys cried out, startled. "I was- u-um- I can-"

"You were fapping?" The larger monster said nonchalantly.

"Y-yes..."

"Ah, it's nothing. Wait... you were thinking about Undyne, weren't you?"

"Y-yes!" The smaller one squeaked out.

"Guess we kinda fap to the same thing."

A few seconds after saying that, as the area fell into silence, the larger Alphys put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Both lizards soon erupted into uproarious laughter. 

After they both calmed down, the smaller Alphys began shyly explaining something.

"W-well, in case y-you're wondering, I'm at the s-start of my h-heat cycle, so..."

"HEAT?" The larger lizard suddenly yelled. "That's the worst! Wait... Actually, would you like some..." The large lizard's voice suddenly took on a sultry tone. "...Help?"

The larger Alphys opened the door at that point, revealing that her smaller counterpart had pulled her pants back up, but was currently bright red in the face.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"We could both get practice for when we finally get it on with our respective fish wives. Besides," The larger Alphys's voice got lower and more soulful. "I doubt I'm gonna get another opportunity to literally fuck myself~"

The smaller Alphys was stunned.

"Well, cutie, yes or no?"

"P-please." The smaller lizard choked out, her voice almost a squeak again.

"Alright, let's get somewhere more... comfortable." The taller Alphys cooed out.

 She promptly scooped her smaller counterpart up and carried her up to the floor with the bed, throwing her a good 15 feet to land almost perfectly in said bed before running to jump in.

"S-so..." The smaller one awkwardly started. "How do you want to do this?"

The larger lizard did not respond with words, but rather with the action of taking her clothes off, and moving to remove the clothes of her smaller counterpart. Once both monsters were naked, the larger one lunged to kiss her counterpart, and the two promptly fell into the bed, hands quickly moving to caress one-another's scales.

The larger Alphys licked her partner's lips, asking for her tongue's permission. Said permission was hastily granted, and the tongue soon slid into the smaller Alphys's mouth, quickly tangling with the smaller one's tongue.

The smaller Alphys gasped against her counterpart's lips, pressing closer. This prompted the larger one to move one arm from her nerdy self's back to in between the nerd's legs, claws slipping into already wet and warm flesh. The nerd's eyes flared in shock the moment claws touched clit, before collapsing into the bed. Her more muscular self followed her, not allowing any significant distance to be formed.

By the time they were both lying down, the nerd had pulled from the kiss to bury her searing face into her counterpart's shoulder. Smirking in response, the guard lizard proceeded to kiss her other self's neck, before biting down lightly.

The nerdy Alphys cried out in response, claws digging into her counterpart's back. The guard responded by changing up the pace of her fingers, growing a bit faster. The nerd hastily matched her movements to the new speed, grinding herself against the claws as she did so.

"P-please... This feels- Ah..."

"No need to beg." The guard whispered. "I'm nowhere near done~"

"Y-yes... Nnh!" The nerd jolted again as her other self bit down on her neck again, harder. The nerd soon brought a hand to their mouth, hoping to muffle her sounds. The guard, however, enjoyed the cries of her nerdy counterpart, and thus began to lick at the spot she had recently bitten, before licking along her partner's collarbone.

The nerdy Alphys began to squirm as the muscular Alphys's tongue traveled across her collarbone, before slipping down to her belly. There, it lingered for a bit, leaving the guard's fingers and the nerd's lower body the only things moving. However, this did not last long, as, without warning, the guard's tongue slipped onto one of her partner's breasts, flicking at the hardened nipple.

The nerd couldn't hold back anymore, and the hand at her mouth flew to the back of her partner's head as she cried out. Feeling heavily encouraged, the guard promptly slipped her entire mouth around the breast, sucking down on it, all while keeping her fingers moving deep within the nerd's center.

The nerd was now struggling to breathe, practically drowning in pleasure. One last time, she ground down against her muscular partner's fingers, asking, no, begging for something special. Her pleas were met as the claws within her shot down as deep as they could go. Just like that, the nerd came, moaning continually as the guard kept moving her fingers to make the orgasm last. As the guard withdrew her fingers, the nerd collapsed, scales coated in sweat.

"Was that nice?" The guard asked, voice low and seductive.

"O-oh! T-that was a-amazing!" The nerd happily responded, shooting up from her lying position to kiss her partner again. The guard gladly and gently returned it, before pulling away.

"So, I CAN go back to my home universe, right?"

"Y-yes, but, before you go, I w-want to r-reciprocate."

"Nah, trust me, I-"

Before the guard could finish her sentence, the nerd dove down between her legs, lightly lapping at her vagina.

"-Need it!"

The nerdy Alphys smirked for a bit, before going to work, jabbing at her partner's insides with her tongue.

"F-fuck..." The guard growled out. "This is..."

The nerd suddenly changed her pace, tongue swirling around the guard's slit. The guard gasped out in response, moving with her partner's administrations. The nerd promptly moved her hands to her partner's hips, holding the guard in place as she continued to lick.

"D-damn it..." The guard muttered, before quickly moving one hand to her mouth to block a loud moan. In response, the nerd lightly chuckled against her partner's vagina, before adjusting her hand and positioning to allow a few of her fingers to join her tongue in pleasuring the guard.

After only a couple of seconds of the new direction, the guard's hand left her mouth in favor of the back of her partner's head, shoving the nerd's mouth against her vagina.

"God f-fucking... damn... Yes...!" The guard growled out, utterly lost in the sensations the nerd provided.

The nerd soon withdrew her fingers, and drove her tongue deep within her partner in a way that was soon proven to be perfect, as the guard came with a mighty shout. The nerd hastily withdrew to sit up and observe the orgasm, taking in the minute trembling of her partner's muscles as a wave of cum trickled onto the bed.

The guard sat up slowly, still almost delirious from the experience, before lunging at the nerd for one last kiss. The nerd returned it, grabbing at her partner's back to pull them closer.

As the two pulled away, the guard spoke up.

"So, d'ya think that our Undynes are going to like the same... techniques we used on eachother?"

"G-given the whole "Swap" thing, m-most likely."

"Hell yeah. Also, I think we should try to set up something like this for our Undynes, give them some practice for sexy time."

"Y-yours should s-start it, just pitch the i-idea of a u-universe-travel machine."

"Sounds good. Anyway, I'll clean up and return to where I came from. This was a nice time, nerd."

"B-bye."

With that, the guard cleaned up, and the nerd adjusted the machine to send the muscular Alphys home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


	7. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne was supposed to go over to Alphys's to watch anime, but someone has other plans...  
> Then again, Alphys might have "other plans" too...

Alphys was worried.

Undyne said she'd be over to watch anime 30 minutes ago. She's never missed a time by more than 15 minutes, and even then, she apologizes profusely. So for her to be this late was almost shocking. To make things worse, she hadn't replied to any texts or calls. All of this left Alphys standing in her lab, sweating and shaking out of worry, considering if she should go looking for the fish.

However, she was jostled from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She bolted to it and gleefully opened it, expecting to be swamped in Undyne's delightfully sweet apologies.

What she got was much worse.

**It's been a while, Alphys.**

Flowey.

He was out a couple meters from the door, surrounded by innumerable vines. One of them hastily retracted from the door.

"F-f-flowey..."

**Ruin anyone else's life lately?**

The scientist fell to her knees, hands covering her eyes as tears burst forth. However, her arms were grabbed by vines and moved so that her eyes were uncovered.

**I think you thought the knock was from someone else. Don't worry, they're here too.**

A cluster of vines that had been just out of sight previously moved into view, revealing a restrained figure.

Undyne.

"Alphys... help..." the royal guard weakly murmured. She was evidently trying to escape herself, but her attacks were all quickly disposed of.

Alphys couldn't speak. All she could do was cry, harder than before.

**I was just going to kill her now, but I changed my mind. Run off, Alphys, run off and do whatever. I'll take a bit to explain each and every one of your sins to Undyne, here, so that she dies loathing you for the living, breathing crime against monsterkind you are! GRAAAAHAHAHA!**

**Don't try anything funny, though. The moment you step out of that lab, you get to see the love of your life die.**

Alphys let out an agonized scream as she retreated into her lab. Once inside, some of Flowey's words echoed through her head.

_**Run off and do whatever.** _

Confidence suddenly filled her. She knew what she had to do.

Within only half an hour, she was ready. There was a syringe of DT hooked up to a mechanism on her arm, hidden by her coat's sleeve. Even if she was restrained, she could activate it. She had already gave herself a minuscule dose, just enough to turn her atrophied lightning magic into a threat. She also had her chainsaw with her, the one Mettaton wanted to "spice up" his cooking show.

It was time. She exited the door.

**Looks like storytime's over, fishy! TIME TO DIE!**

Flowey let loose a vile cascade of laughter as thorny vines shot for the restrained Undyne, who was intent on struggling to the bitter end, as indicated by the defiant spear going Flowey's way.

However, Alphys held up a hand, and a bolt of lighting shot forth, slicing through the supposedly fatal vines.

**What the fu-GAH!**

Flowey's confused reaction was interrupted when the defiant spear sank into another vine. Undyne grinned at that.

"You weren't expecting this, were you?" Alphys gleefully rang out, letting out a melodious laugh as she revved up her chainsaw.

**Trying to be a hero, eh?**

Flowey launched a single vine towards Alphys, only for it to be sliced through by the chainsaw.

**DAMN IT! So, you do mean business. Guess I can have some fun.**

"Holy shit..." Undyne murmured as Flowey's next attack, a cluster of bullets, was blocked by electricity.

**Defiant little scumbag...**

A cluster of vines erupted from the ground, surrounding Alphys. While several of them were sliced or shocked, they ultimately succeeded in restraining the lizard, one of them taking the time to turn off the chainsaw and drop it to the ground.

"No! I can't..." Alphys growled out before being cut off by a bullet to the chest.

**It was fun while it lasted, doc, but now we're back on my track! Now, Undyne...**

Flowey turned away from Alphys to summon a storm of bullets.

Now was the time.

Alphys focused her magic, triggering the syringe's mechanism, injecting her right arm.

As Flowey grinned at Undyne, ready to kill her, she laughed.

**What's so funny about your impending death?**

"Turn around, weed."

Flowey did, and saw Alphys's body glowing. He hardly had a second to figure out what she did before she burst free from her restraints in a cascade of lightning.

**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! JUST LIE DOWN AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!**

The bullets that were initially aimed at Undyne went for Alphys, and they were, once again, blocked.

Well, most of them.

A couple hit, and Alphys was briefly reeling, when, suddenly, she started to melt.

"W-what? N-no!"

**You feel that, Alphys? That pain? Now you know how all your other little creations felt! Karma's a bitch, ain't she?**

Flowey cackled once more as he turned back to Undyne.

**Now, for what we've all been waiting for, your-**

Before Flowey could finish, a sound came from behind him.

The sound of a chainsaw revving up.

Before he could even express his irritation, almost all of his vines were severed by blasts of lighting shaped like a chainsaw's blade.

Alphys swung the chainsaw with all her might, flinging more projectiles and making short work of Flowey's attacks.

She looked almost draconic, her teeth and claws sharp, the ridges on her head vicious spikes, and her eyes pitch black, except for a striking yellow pupil.

After a few more attacks, Alphys walked up to the shocked flower, grinning.

"Funny, isn't it, Flowey? The power that made you will now be your end."

Before Flowey could say anything in response, Alphys swung the chainsaw with a roar.

Killing Flowey.

The empowered scientist turned off her saw and dropped it.

Almost immediately afterwards, Undyne freed herself from lifeless vines and sprinted for Alphys, kissing her on the lips without a second thought.

The lizard took several moments to register, but soon returned the gesture.

Once Undyne pulled away, she spoke.

"Thank you, Alphy. I don't hate you, no matter what that accursed weed said."

Alphys rubbed up against her and, finally, confessed her love.

Even as she did this, Alphys was internally sure she was living on borrowed time, that she'd die within hours.

Undyne suspected the same, but she had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love stories where Alphys gets to be strong.


	8. Dungeons & Monsters: Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is running a tabletop RPG campaign with Undyne & Alphys as the players. They're handling the campaign by effectively inserting themselves into the game world, and are getting absurdly into the roleplaying aspect, even before any combat begins.  
> As it is in the real world, Alphys can't fight, and it's leading to negative emotions. However, strange events will lead to the fixing of this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The content of the RPG world this chapter and any future chapters that follow up from this one take place in borrows varying elements from D&D 4E and Pathfinder, picked and chosen based on what I like personally.

Alphys wasn't having a good day.

Ever since Undyne and her learned the workings of the strange world her machine mysteriously teleported them to, Alphys had been trying to learn the art of arcane magic, to become what the denizens of this world call a Wizard.

However, no matter how hard she tried, Alphys could never get the hang of it. Hours upon hours of studying for naught.

She was feeling like dead weight enough as the one who can't fight, but now that her attempts to fix that had failed...

She had wandered away from the inn they were staying at at the time, and began to walk out of and away from town, with no destination in mind.

Perhaps she was hoping that some beast native to this strange world would kill her, so that she wouldn't have to live with her feelings of worthlessness anymore.

Hell, Undyne would probably be better without her... Without a worthless piece of trash like her...

Alphys was thrust from her self-loathing thoughts back to reality by the impact of something in front of her. The impact had Alphys shrieking and falling to the ground in fear.

She looked up to see a vile creature standing over her.

It was humanoid, but twice the size of the average person, with raw-looking, red skin covered by black feathers on the shoulders and around the neck. Speaking of the neck, it was gray-skinned, leading to a birdlike head with a jagged beak. A pair of black, feathered wings flourished behind the creature, as did a tail. Its fingers ended in claws, and its toes, talons.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The fiend rang out in a foul, raspy voice, tilting its head slightly as it did.

Alphys was too horrified to respond.

"A quiet one? Doesn't matter, they all scream the same when I get to work."

The beast raised one claw to strike, and began to swipe at Alphys.

Alphys began to scream, but was silenced when she was abruptly splattered with blood.

Piercing the avian creature's chest was a vicious-looking metal spear, and behind them was a humanoid, insectoid creature of similar size, with icy blue chitin.

"Typical demon. Never able to resist the cheap thrill."

The new creature then violently shifted its spear to the right, shredding through the avian creature's body, sending it falling to the ground, dead.

Alphys was on the verge of fainting at this point, and only inched further to that point when the insectoid creature focused its attention on her, bloodstained spear pointing straight at her.

"G-GO AHEAD, KILL ME!" Alphys suddenly yelled, unable to hold her dire emotions in.

The icy beast seemed confused by this. "But why would you want to die? I have no reason to kill you."

"I-i'm a burden to everyone who c-c-cares about m-me, I can't f-fight or anything..." Alphys sobbed out.

"You cannot fight, you say?" The other creature replied, sounding intrigued.

"N-n-not at a-all..." Alphys quietly muttered, choked by tears.

The icy thing turned away from Alphys, and a magic image of a vicious-looking horned creature's head appeared.

"Lord Armok, I believe I have found a potential... client." The icy creature started.

"Do tell." Armok replied.

"A reptilian woman with yellow scales, too large to be a kobold. She has a sort of magical aura to her. That straggler vrock from earlier stopped to try to kill her."

Armok rolled his eyes "Impetuous fool. Regardless, make ready to bring this lizard woman to me. We have much to discuss."

"Of course, milord."

With that, the conversation ended and the magic image disappeared.

The icy devil turned back towards Alphys, who was slowly began to calm down, when a mighty shout rang out from afar.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

It was Undyne, and she had already thrown a spear the devil's way.

The devil promptly swatted the spear away with its own, before calling out to Undyne.

"Wait! I do not wish to harm her!"

Undyne looked briefly shocked, before approaching at a calmer pace. Once she was near, Alphys immediately darted to the fish woman and hugged her.

"I'll t-tell you everything..."

After Alphys explained everything that happened, the devil spoke up.

"When Alphys told me of the source of her desire for death, I contacted my master, Armok. He wishes to see you, Alphys. Follow me.

A large, red portal opened behind the devil.

"W-where are we going?" Alphys asked.

"To my home, Hell." the devil answered.  

At the sound of "Hell", Undyne bolted between Alphys and the portal.

"Wait, Hell?" She asked of the devil.

"Do not worry." the devil calmly replied. "Milord will not allow anyone to harm you or your friend."

Undyne nodded silently in response, still wary of what's happening.

Regardless, the three went through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might spin this off into its own fic independent of the brain dump. Depends on my will to write and how receptive people are to this idea.


	9. Dungeons & Monsters: Empowerment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne come before the pit fiend Armok, and Alphys's inability to fight is fixed.

Once the trio emerged from the portal, Alphys and Undyne looked around to see the interior of a fortress of black iron, its walls decorated with banners. Standing among the halls were numerous other devils, of all manner of shapes and sizes. The looks they gave the two mortal arrivals were... suspicious. The icy devil noticed this, and stood tall to deter them.

"These mortals are due to audience with Lord Armok. They are to be left be unless our lord orders otherwise."

The other devils all indicated that they would obey the command, but they did not take their eyes off of the monsters.

"Th-th-thanks." Alphys sputtered out, still awestruck at where she now stood.

The icy devil turned to Alphys, calm as ever.

"It is naught but my duty as a servant to milord. Now, follow me." 

Alphys nodded, and tugged on Undyne to follow her.

As the trio walked, Undyne looked around in awe at the vicious-looking weapons on display, some sized for devils larger than the average humanoid. Alphys, meanwhile, inquired about where they were exactly. The icy devil was willing to provide details.

"We walk through Lord Armok's personal fortress within Dis, the second circle of Hell. If you look outside of any windows we may pass, you might be able to gaze upon the vast city that is this land."

Alphys and Undyne promptly looked to their side, and out a window. Sure enough, a vast, magnificent, albeit somehow twisted city sprawled into the distance.

"Now," the icy devil began once more, drawing the monsters' attention back. "We shall soon be upon milord's personal chamber. Do be sure to show him the respect he is due."

The scaly duo gulped and nodded in response as they approached a massive, ornate set of double doors, guarded by a pair of nine-foot tall devils with large horns, larger wings, and robust armor brandishing spiked chains.

The icy devil calmly walked up to the pair.

"The mortals behind me are the prospective client Lord Armok spoke of and her companion.

The door guards promptly stood aside as the doors opened to reveal a simple, but still imposing throne room. Numerous devils mulled about for unknown reasons before a throne that held a vast being.

A fiend some 16 feet tall, armored in orange and red scales with a pair of vast wings behind them. Their visage was a truly intimidating one, with teeth like daggers and eyes that almost seemed like thlames that burned with both raw power and intelligence. A tail was visible, slithering onto the floor from the right side of the fiend, as were rippling muscles, two vertical horns, and a pair of spikes rising up from slightly beyond the base of the neck on opposite sides of the head.

At this sight, the icy devil knelt, and the monsters decided it was for the best if they followed suit. The icy devil spoke first.

"Milord, your visitors have arrived."

"Indeed they have." Was Armok's reply. His voice was deep and commanding, subtly reverberating throughout the chamber.

"Now, to begin..." Armok continued. "Tell me your names, mortals. We best keep things relatively brief."

"A-a-a-alphys." The lizard woman stuttered out, visibly terrified of Armok.

"Undyne." The fish woman answered as she moved to hug Alphys close, seeking to calm her down.

"I see the fear in your eyes and gestures, Alphys." Armok began again. "It is unnecessary. Both you and your companion shall return to the Material Plane unharmed"

The sound of that calmed down Alphys a bit, and she looked up to meet Armok's eyes.

"Now, Alphys, tell me why you are here." Armok commanded, albeit gently.

"I c-can't fight." Alphys began. "I'm d-dead weight. W-w-worthless. I heard y-you can fix that."

The very sound of those words brought a pained expression to Undyne's face. But Armok spoke up before she could do anything.

"Indeed I can. You see-" 

Armok suddenly stopped speaking, and instead silently stared at Alphys, visibly stunned.

"You are the one." Armok hastily stated, the statement drawing the attention of every devil in the room.

"W-what do you mean?" Alphys asked.

"Well, to begin, allow me to tell you of the state the continent you came from is in." Armok replied.

"The land is caught in a power struggle between three armies. My own devils, the daemons of a being called Azmodan, and the demons of one called Gargos. After a battle that devastated all of our armies, we came to an agreement that things would be finally settled through combat by champion. Not long after, a strange being, whom I have yet to identify at all, came to me and delivered a prophecy. The prophecy stated that only a being unlike anything I had ever seen before could be the champion to earn me victory. And you bear an aura of magic unlike that of any creature I have ever seen, dead or alive. So, tell me, Alphys, what are you?"

"W-well..." Alphys began.

"...And that about s-sums it up." Alphys finished.

"A being whose soul is made of pure magic. Intriguing." Armok rattled out. "Now, where were we... Yes, fixing your problem."

A devil servant brought forth a parchment and presented it to Alphys.

"If you sign this contract, the power of Hell shall be yours to command. As for the cost, I will likely call upon you to fight for me some time prior to the combat by champion, and I might just consider your debt paid once said combat comes to pass." the pit fiend explained.

"Are you sure about this, Alphy?" Undyne asked her girlfriend, no doubt suspicious of the devils' true intentions.

"No." Was Alphys's solemn response before walking up and signing the contract.

"Deal." Armok intoned as he held out one hand towards Alphys.

The lizard monster floated into the air before being pumped full of crackling infernal energy. After a few seconds of this, Alphys gently floated back down to the ground. Even with the might of Hell in her veins. Alphys looked exactly the same as she did before. Well, except for one detail. Her irises were now a deep red.

"Now then, Alphys," Armok began as he snapped his fingers, causing a training dummy to spontaneously appear. "Think of all that has angered you throughout your life, and exact your rage upon the dummy before you."

Alphys glared at the dummy, sticking out one hand towards it. Eventually, a red light flashed in her eyes as the dummy burst into flames.

"Excellent!" Armok rang out. "You shall wield this power well. The Gelugon who brought you here shall escort you back to where you came from. Once you are home, feel free to use your power as you see fit. You must be stronger for the deciding battle. Also, words of advice, it may help to keep your new power hidden from the public. Some might attack you for bearing Hell's power, regardless of how you use it. Also, one last thing, the ultimate boon of this pact will only reveal itself in a moment of great trauma. Now go!"

With that, the icy devil gestured for the monsters to follow it, and so they did. To a portal that would take them home.


	10. Dungeons & Monsters: Empowered 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the power of Hell at her fingertips, Alphys is more than capable of defending herself. But how exactly does she handle her newfound might?

It was a dull, dreary afternoon in the town of Morindale. The streets were mostly quiet, with only a few individuals walking or loitering about. Among them was Alphys, on the way to a local diner to grab some food to take home to Undyne, who was currently staying at home, exercising.

Alphys had a small smile on her face as she headed on her way, Undyne didn't know that she was going to grab food, and the mere thought of Undyne's surprise when she saw the food made Alphys giddy inside.

However, as she turned onto a particularly dark street that was but a single turn away from the diner, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by two burly arms.

Alphys tried to fight off her assailant, but her attempts were met with nothing, as she was roughly thrown into an alleyway. Standing over her was a rugged, muscular human woman. Her face was scarred, and her hair and clothes dirty and unkempt. She stuck one hand up next to her mouth and shouted.

"Come on out, boys! We've got a fresh victim!"

Emerging from barrels by the woman were a 4-foot tall, black-scaled lizard man with yellow reptilian eyes, and a slightly shorter, ugly green humanoid with solid red eyes, sharp teeth, and a head disproportionate to its head. Recalling some almanacs Alphys had read yesterday, they were a kobold and a goblin, respectively.

The goblin cackled heavily as it stood atop a barrel and drew a small knife, while the kobold was silent as it stood on the ground, spear in hand.

"Now, now, little one..." The woman started. "Now that I've gotcha, you're gonna have to pay up, blood or gold!" As she finished her sentence, she drew an ax.

"You don't w-want to do this." Alphys started. "I've got something I don't want to use on you, but I will if I have to." There was the slightest sign of confidence in Alphys's voice.

"Somehow, your little stutter makes me doubt that!" The goblin cried out in a high, raspy voice. The woman nodded in agreement, while the kobold seemed to not share the confidence of the other two, and took a slight step back.

"She doesn't even seem like she'd have that much on her." The kobold interjected. "Maybe you two should stop being so rec-"

The woman whipped around and kicked the kobold in the face, the goblin chuckling to himself as he did.

"YOU SAY SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND WEAR YOUR HIDE!" She bellowed in a fit of rage.

"Y-yes, bit-I mean boss..."

The woman grinned. "Much better. Now, you..." She turned back to Alphys.

"I'm telling you. You don't want to do this. It won't end well for any of you." Alphys asserted, beginning to muster up her power.

No doubt fed up with Alphys's refusal to pay up, the woman bellowed and charged, ax raised high.

A grievous mistake.

Hellfire burst forth from Alphys's claws, crashing straight into the woman's chest, knocking her to the ground and setting her alight.

As the downed woman screamed in pain, the kobold perked up.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING LEGIT! YOU TWO ABUSIVE IDIOTS CAN DIE WITHOUT ME!" As soon as he finished, he scurried away.

The goblin, visibly distressed by what it had experienced, charged Alphys in a fit of rage.

Alphys slashed at him with her claws, which grew into talons just in time to slash at the goblin. Alphys's middle claw ended up slicing through the goblin's throat, killing it on the spot.

Alphys then ran straight home sobbing, distressed by the carnage she had caused.

As soon as she arrived, she headed straight into the bedroom and buried herself beneath the covers, still crying heavily. The noise almost immediately drew Undyne's attention.

"Alphy? What happened?" She asked, audibly concerned.

Barely managing to hold back tears, Alphys told Undyne everything.

"T-t-the blood was everywhere!" Alphys shrieked.

"Isn't this the exact reason you signed that pact, Alphy? To be able to hurt people who wanted to hurt you?"

The realization hit Alphys like a bolt of lightning, but had something of a soothing effect.

"Y-you're right. It's j-just that... The first time..."

"I know." Undyne interjected. "I had a similar reaction when I killed for the first time. Of course, that time didn't involve hellfire, but, y'aknow..."

Alphys chuckled a little, a small smile coming forth.

The sight of Alphys's smile brought a smile onto Undyne's face. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, so we can go eat."

With that, the pair went to wash Alphys off, and to have a gentle rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least two more chapters similar to this one, detailing Alphys getting more comfortable with her powers.

**Author's Note:**

> I live to see comments. Feel free to leave whatever you want to.


End file.
